An camera module includes a lens bracket and a lens barrel, and usually the lens bracket and a lens barrel are assembled and locking together using screws. However, a pulsation can happen because of torsion unevenness or abrupt change in torsion force. The phenomenon of torsion pulsation can lead to the camera module being out-of-focus. When dispensing glue, the lens barrel may be inaccurately fixed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.